I Can't Make You Love Me
by turtleback
Summary: One shot from Maura's point of view. Maura reflects on her relationship with Jane.


**I Can't Make You Love Me**_  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: General spoilers for Season 2. I wanted to do a one-shot from Maura's POV and I've listened to Adele's version of 'I Can't Make You Love Me,' about 100 times in the past week and this is the result._**

* * *

><p>Maura moved closer to Jane. Not close enough to touch her but close enough so Maura could feel the warmth of Jane's body emanating towards her. Jane was sleeping on her side, facing Maura, who was lying on her side as well. Maura watched Jane's chest rise and fall and she was close enough to feel Jane's warm breath as she exhaled through her slightly parted mouth.<p>

Maura relished these days when for whatever reason Jane wanted her or needed her there to be able to sleep. Maura had stopped looking for the reason why or attempting to figure out what it meant. Jane needed something from her at night and Maura was happy she could give it to her. During the day Jane was as enigmatic as ever.

Maura was never good at reading other people's intentions, least of all Jane's. If she relied on what science told her, Jane's actions would suggest that she was attracted to Maura. But Maura had long ago learned that science could not begin to explain the vast majority of human actions. Science could not account for emotions or for the ability of humans to act completely irrationally on a regular basis.

For Maura it had taken her a long time to sort out what her feelings were and what they meant. Knowing her body inside and out, and knowing what every change in body temperature and heart rate meant when Jane was around, Maura knew she loved Jane. But what did that mean? Where was the line between best friend love and romantic love? Maura had no past experience to rely on and no scientific publication to consult that could tell her the answer to that question.

Oddly enough it had been her mother that helped Maura come to a conclusion. Her mother, the quite formidable, not easily impressed, brilliant and glamorous Constance Isles had been quite taken with Jane. Unbeknownst to Maura at the time, Jane had had at least two private conversations with Constance during which Jane took her to task for her less-than-maternal behavior towards Maura.

Constance had decided to stay in Boston an extra day, during which she gently prodded Maura with questions about Jane, until, not receiving the information she was looking for, finally straight out asked Maura if they were romantically involved. When Maura said no, Constance's follow up questions was why not?

Maura was shocked. Not so much by the question itself, which she managed to never answer, but by the fact that Constance was asking questions about her personal life for the first time ever. Constance explained that she had always believed that it wasn't appropriate for a parent to interfere in a child's love life, but that recent events made her rethink her position. She went on to add that she didn't think either of Maura's previous serious romantic partners, Garrett and Ian, had been worthy of her, which was neither helpful nor comforting to hear at this point in time.

After their day together Maura dropped Constance off at the airport and then went to Jane's apartment. Jane was watching one her many sporting events that Maura feigned interest in because they were important to Jane. Maura told Jane she had a great day with her mother and wanted to thank Jane for helping make it happen. Jane merely shrugged, poured Maura a glass of wine and directed her to sit with her on the couch.

Jane quickly became engrossed in her game and slouched on the couch with her feet propped on her coffee table. Maura sat quietly, sipping her wine and watching Jane while thinking about everything her mother had said. Constance told her that she never had a friend who would go to such lengths for her, that Jane was special, and that she obviously cared tremendously for Maura.

Jane's right arm lay on the couch between them. Maura slipped her hand beneath Jane's and laced their fingers. Jane looked over with concern in her eyes but Maura only smiled softly. Maura saw confusion flash across Jane's features, but she returned her attention to the game. At the next commercial break Jane said she had to use the bathroom. When she returned she sat noticeably farther away on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. Maura could only sigh quietly in confusion and decide to try to study Jane more thoroughly.

On reflection, Maura couldn't remember the last time Jane had been truly positive about someone she dated. Instead of Maura finding something wrong with them, Jane did. When Ian reappeared Maura should have listened to what her mother said, but she got swept up in Ian's presence just like she always did when he showed up. Maura was sure Jane was jealous of Ian although she did her best to be supportive when he left. And then there was Tommy. With so much going on it was hard for Maura to determine what exactly Jane was mad at her about, but almost kissing Tommy seemed to be at least a part of it. At the end of the day Maura told Jane she loved her. She put it out there to let Jane make of it what she wanted. Jane didn't respond, and neither of them had brought it up since.

Throughout all of this were the nights that Jane asked Maura to stay with her. It had happened before, usually because of Hoyt or a particularly brutal case. Now it was happening with increasing regularity. Maura wasn't sure whether she should be asking why Jane wanted her there, for fear of scaring Jane away, so she didn't ask and Jane didn't offer any explanation.

What Maura knew for sure was that her relationship with Jane was the most satisfying and fulfilling relationship she had ever experienced. If platonic friendship was all that Jane was willing or able to offer her, Maura was going to accept it. Maura knew that going forward, when Jane is sleeping deeply with Maura's comforting presence next to her, Maura will continue to take the opportunity to let her mind wander to how much more they could have if Jane allowed it. And in the morning Maura will lock those thoughts away until the next night.


End file.
